Wenn Vampire ein Internat leiten
by istorija
Summary: 100 Jahre sind seit der Konfrontation mit den Volturi vergangen. Vieles ist in dieser Zeit passiert und nun haben die Cullens beschlossen, ein Internat für normale Menschen zu eröffnen. Dank der Gabe eines neuen Cullenmitgliedes brauchen sie auch keine Angst haben, dass ihre Existenz auffliegt. Aber kann das lange gut gehen oder kommt am Schluss doch heraus, dass sie Vampire sind?
1. Prolog

**_Hallo :) Ich freue mich, dass Du zu meiner Geschichte gefunden hast. Und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen. Würde mich natürlich über ein Review freuen, damit ich weiß, ob dir meine Geschichte gefällt oder nicht und vielleicht auch warum ;) Die weiteren Kapitel werden übrigens aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben. Alle Charaktere, außer die von mir selbst erdachten, gehören SM! _**

**_LG Istorija_**

_Wir schreiben das Jahr 2106 Prolog_

**PROLOG**

Die ganze Familie Cullen, samt den zwei Wölfen, hatte sich im Besprechungszimmer, welches später als Lehrerzimmer fungieren würde, eingefunden. Alle saßen an dem großen, ovalen Tisch und warteten eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass Carlisle das Wort ergreifen würde.

„Alice, wie lange dauert es noch bis die ersten Busse mit den Schülern ankommen?", fragte das Familienoberhaupt mit ruhiger Stimme und sah die Angesprochene an.

„Ungefähr noch zwei Stunden", antworte sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Was hauptsächlich noch immer daran lag, weil sie es geschafft hatte, Carlisle zu überreden, keine Schuluniformen einzuführen. Jeder in dieser Familie wusste ja wie sehr die Kleinste der Cullens es hasste, das Gleiche öfters zu tragen und das hätte sie wohl oder übel mit einer Schuluniform müssen.

„Gut, danke, Alice. Ich wollte euch alle eigentlich nur noch einmal daran erinnern, dass ich mich darauf verlasse, dass ihr euch Mühe gebt, unser Geheimnis zu bewahren." Damit waren alle Vampire in dem Raum angesprochen, besonders Emmett, auf dem Carlisles Blick nun eindringlich lag.

„Ach, kommt schon! Ich werde uns schon nicht verraten", sagte er, als müsste er sich verteidigen. Okay, wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen Recht, zu denken, dass Emmett das Geheimnis von allen Vampiren am ehesten verraten könnte. Vor allem, da er – nach ewigem Betteln .- die Rolle des Sportlehrers übernehmen würde und so besonders aufpassen musste. Dennoch wusste Emmett wie er sich zu benehmen hatte und würde seine Familie nie absichtlich in Gefahr bringen. Auch, wenn durch die Volturi keine mehr bestand, so wollten sie dennoch nicht riskieren, dass die Existenz von Vampiren aufflog.

„Emmett, ich habe euch alle damit gemeint. Nicht nur dich", meinte Carlisle noch immer mit ruhiger Stimme, wandte den Blick schnell von ihm ab und seufzte kaum hörbar, sodass es nur die vollwertigen Vampire vernahmen.

„Ja, klar", kam es von Emmett zurück, der beleidigt das Gesicht verzog, doch wieder schnell der Alte wurde, als Rosalie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Etwas, was alle, außer Edward, der ihre Gedanken las, nicht hörten. Der zuletzt Erwähnte verzog … ja schon beinahe belustigt … das Gesicht.

„Was ist so lustig, Edward?", meldete sich nun auch Jasper zu Wort.

„Du weißt doch, Emmetts und Rose' Gedanken." Alle außer Carlisle lachten leise. Sogar Emmett und Rosalie, da schon etwas mehr dazugehörte, dass ihnen etwas vor den anderen peinlich war.

„Ihr könnt später noch weiter quatschen, jetzt aber zurück zum Thema", sagte Carlisle bestimmt und versuchte sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Eigentlich ließ er sich von so was Banalem nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, aber wenn man sich so etwas die letzten ganzen Tage anhören hatte müssen, ging es einem langsam aber sich auf die Nerven.

„Tut uns leid, Dad. Wir sind nur etwas aufgeregt wegen dem heutigen Tag", sagte Edward, der Carlisles Gedanken – natürlich unbeabsichtigt – aufgeschnappt hatte. Für alle war es etwas ganz Neues, da sie mit den Menschen unter einem Dach leben würden.

„Ich kann ihm nur zustimmen", unterstütze Jasper seinen Bruder. Immerhin wusste er wie sich die anderen fühlten. Und besonders in den letzten Tagen war es mit den Gefühlen der anderen nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Edward. Danke für deine Bestätigung , Jasper", sagte Carlisle und konnte seinen Kindern einfach nicht böse sein. Vor allem für – wie schon erwähnt – so etwas Banales. „Aber nun zu dir, Renesmee … bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch als Schülerin die Schule besuchen willst?"

Die Angesprochene verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. „Oh … ich verzichte liebend gern. Mir haben die letzten 17 Schulbesuche gereicht."

„Was ist mit dir, Anthony? Hast du deine Meinung geändert?", fragte Carlisle den Zweitjüngsten der Cullens.

„Nein, ich will noch immer als Schüler die Schule unsicher machen." Der Dunkelhaarige grinste etwas und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Als Lehrer wäre das nämlich nicht so einfach."

„Und du Maya?"

Maya schüttelte leicht den dunklen Haarschopf als Antwort und sah mit einem Lächeln zu Carlisle. „Nein. Außerdem … einer muss ja auf unseren kleinen Wolf hier aufpassen", grinste sie und knuffte Seth, der direkt neben ihr saß, freundschaftlich in die Seite.

„Klein? Ich bin fast zwei Köpfe größer als du, Maya", erwiderte Seth.

„Na und? Dafür bin ich um einiges älter als du."

„Da muss ich dir recht geben. Sind das etwas kleine Fältchen um deine Augen?"

„Halt den Mund, Wolf!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„In Ordnung, dann hätten wir alles geklärt", fuhr Carlisle fort; die zwei Streithähne ignorierend. Die anderen ignorierten sie ebenfalls, denn sie waren es gewohnt. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem Seth und Maya nicht stritten. Jedoch versöhnten sie sich meistens immer wieder schnell. War es mal nicht so, dann war keiner der anderen Cullens gerne in ihrer Nähe, da keiner so wirklich Lust hatte, in ihre Streitigkeiten hinein gezogen zu werden.

„Esme und ich werden noch ein paar nötige Dinge erledigen; ihr könnt solange die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden eure Menschenfreie Zeit nutzen", sagte Carlisle mit einem Lächeln, nachdem er auf seine Armbanduhr geschaut hatte, und stand auf. Esme tat es ihm gleich. „Wir verlassen uns auf dich, Maya", sagte er noch an diese gewandt.

Nur dank Maya war es den Cullens überhaupt möglich gewesen, das alles auf die Beine zu stellen. Maya lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf Carlisle und schaute auf. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Dad."

Carlisles Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. Er hörte es gerne, wenn seine Kinder ihn mit Dad ansprachen. Besonders, wenn Maya es tat. Sie war erst knapp 30 Jahre eine Cullen und bezeichnete Carlisle und Esme nicht oft als ihre Eltern, aber wenn sie es dann mal tat, freuten sich die beiden sehr darüber. „Ich weiß", sagte Carlisle leise und verließ, eine Hand um Esmes Taille und mit einem letzten Blick an jeden, den Raum.


	2. Ankunft - Violettas Sicht

Kapitel 1 - Ankunft

Violettas Sicht

Der Weg von Seattels Flughafen nach Forks erschien mir ewig lang.  
Zum Einem, weil meine Sitznachbarin, ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen namens Alysa, mich die ganze Fahrt über mit irgendwelchen Dingen vollquatschte, sodass ich kaum etwas sagen musste, was mir mehr als recht war.  
Und zum anderen, weil ich es kaum erwarten konnte, an den Ort anzukommen, an dem ich die nächsten drei Jahre meines Lebens verbringen würde.

Irgendwie konnte ich es noch immer nicht so recht glauben, dass ich einen Platz in dem Internat bekommen hatte.  
Bei der Anmeldung hatte ich mich schon auf eine Ablehnung gefasst gemacht, deswegen war ich umso überraschter und glücklicher gewesen, als ich den Brief mit der Zusage bekommen hatte.

Wir freuen uns darauf, Sie am dem 1. September 2012 im Forkswood - Internat begrüßen zu dürfen.

Dieser eine Satz, den ich mir innerlich vor Augen führte, war der Beweis dafür, dass mein Notendurchschnitt gut genug gewesen war, um das Internat zu besuchen und keine Schulgebühr zahlen zu müssen.  
Ich hoffte inständig, dass es noch andere wie mich in dem Internat geben würde.  
Solche, die nicht Mammys und Daddys überquellende Geldbeutel gebraucht hatten, um ins Forkswood gehen zu dürfen.

„Wow, ist das groß!", riss Alysa mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Anscheinend hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich ihren Erzählungen nicht wirklich zugehört hatte.  
Ich folgte ihrem Blick aus dem Fenster und beugte mich etwas vor, um genauer das Bild, welches sich uns bot, erkennen zu können.

Hinter einem großen Tor, erstreckte sich ein großer. hauptsächlich grüner, Hof, dann ein Schloss – das Internat – und dahinter erstreckte sich wieder eine grüne Landschaft, die zum Großteil aus einem Wald bestand.

„Oh ja", stimmte ich leise zu und stellte mir schon vor wie ich mich dort verlaufen würde.  
Mein Orientierungssinn war nämlich gleich null. Eines der Dinge, über die ich mich selbst jedes Mal ärgerte.

Nun ging auch in den anderen Sitzreihen das Gemurmel los.  
Die Spannung war kaum zu überhören.  
Der Bus bog schließlich um eine Kurve und kam vor dem riesigem Tor zum Stehen.  
Der zweite auch.

„Das Internat Forkswood. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Fahrt und bitte euch den Müll in die dafür vorhergesehenen Mülleimer neben den Sitzen zu tun, solltet ihr das noch nicht gemacht haben", kam es laut und monoton von vorne vom Busfahrer und die Türen wurden geöffnet.

Ich stand auf, schulterte meine Tasche, wartete bis Alysa es auch tat und verließ mit ihr gemeinsam als eine der Ersten den Bus.  
Die anderen räumten nämlich noch ihren Müll weg.

Das Tor sah, wenn man direkt davor stand, noch gigantischer aus.  
In der Mitte davon war eine Art Wappen eingearbeitet.  
Dieses zeigte eine Hand, darunter einen Löwen und wiederum unter diesem drei Kleeblätter.  
Das Schulwappen.

Inzwischen war der Busfahrer auch ausgestiegen und half den Schülern ihre Koffer aus dem Kofferraum des Busses zu holen.  
Meine Güte!  
War das chaotisch!  
Jeder wollte als erstes seinen Koffer, weswegen der Busfahrer eindeutig mit der Situation überfordert war.  
Nach einer Weile hatte ich dann endlich meinen Koffer in der Hand und lief mit diesem die lange Allee zum Schloss entlang, nachdem das Tor von alleine aufging.  
Jemand musste es wohl aus der Ferne gesteuert haben, vielleicht funktionierte es aber auch mit Bewegungssensoren.  
Rechts und links von mir liefen die anderen her. Alysa hatte ich aus den Augen verloren.

„Freust du dich auf die Schule?", fragte mich ein blondes Mädchen, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte, während sie über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.  
„Ja", war meine knappe Antwort.  
Dann fügte ich noch hinzu, da ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte: "Es ist mal was Neues. Und du?"  
„Ich bin etwas nervös", sagte sie.  
Also wenn das stimmte, dann konnte sie das super überspielen.  
„Das sind hier doch alle", meinte ich lächelnd und blieb stehen, als die vor uns stehen blieben.

Vor den zwei großen, hölzernen Flügeltüren des Schlosses stand eine Frau.  
Ihre Haare waren von einem Karamelbraun und fielen ihr in Wellen über die Schultern.  
Sie musste so gegen Ende dreißig sein.

„Glaubst du das ist die Direktorin?", fragte mich die Blonde leise – ich kannte ihren Namen ja noch immer nicht – und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das Internat hat einen männlichen Direktor", sagte ich genauso leise.  
Vor meiner Abreise hatte ich mich noch etwas informiert.  
Über die Schule und über die Städte, die in der Umgebung lagen.  
„Achso."

Nachdem alle stehen geblieben waren, ergriff die Frau, auf dessen Lippen ein fröhliches Lächeln lag, das Wort.

„Es freut mich, sie alle im Forkswood – Internat begrüßen zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Mrs. Esme Cullen. Ihre zukünftige Englischlehrerin. Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, folgen sie mir."

Die zwei Flügeltüren wurden geöffnet und einer nach dem anderen trat, im Schlepptau seinen Koffer, in das Innere des Schlosses.  
Im Inneren war es um einiges wärmer und vor allem unglaublich schön.  
Ich kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Bewundern heraus.  
Und hier würde ich ab heute leben!  
Lieber Gott … danke für meine Intelligenz!  
Wir wurden aus der großen Empfangshalle in eine andere Halle geführt.  
In dieser befand sich ein Podest mit einem Mikrofon darauf.  
Davor waren viele Stühle in mehreren Reihen aufgestellt.

„Es wird eine kurze Rede seitens des Direktors geben, dann dürfen Sie ihre Zimmer beziehen. Ihre Koffer können sie solange dort abstellen", kam es von Miss Cullen laut und deutete dabei in eine Ecke der Halle.

Gesagt, getan.  
Kurz darauf saß ich ohne Koffer auf einem der Stühle in der mittleren Reihe.  
Das blonde Mädchen von vorhin setzte sich neben mich und ich entschied mich, sie nach dem Namen zu fragen.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
„Caroline, aber nenn mich bitte Caro. Und du?"  
„Violetta."  
„Du kommst nicht von hier, stimmts?", fragte sie, wobei es schon eher wie eine Feststellung klang.  
„Ja, ...", bevor ich weiter reden konnte, unterbrach sie mich.  
„Oh … sieh mal. Das muss aber jetzt der Direktor sein."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Podest, auf dem jetzt ein blonder Mann um die 40 stand.  
Sogar von hier konnte ich erkennen, dass er blaue Augen hatte.  
Er trat an das Mikrofon heran und bat um Ruhe.  
Einen Augenblick später war es tatsächlich muksmäuschenstill.  
Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht.

Mir ruhiger und angenehmer Stimme fing er mit seiner Rede an.

_

Und? Wie hat es DIR gefallen?  
LG Istorija :)


	3. Eine kleine (?) Rede - Mayas Sicht

_Danke an alle, die ein Review d agelassen haben und meiner Geschichte folgen: :D Zu deiner Frage, Lina, Rose unterrichtet Chemie und Kunst._

_**Kapitel 2 - Eine kleine (?) Rede**_

Mayas Sicht

Ich betrat erst den Raum, in dem sich Carlisle und die Schüler befanden, als diese alle auf den Stühlen saßen und Carlisle ans Mikrofon trat.  
Unauffällig lehnte ich mich neben der Tür an die Wand, sodass ich den ganzen Saal im Blickfeld hatte.  
Kurz darauf fing Carlisle mit seiner Rede an.  
Da ich sie schon in und auswendig kannte, weil ich dabei war, als er sie geprobt hatte, lenkte ich nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Konzentration auf diese.  
Meiner Meinung nach, war seine Rede schon beim ersten Mal perfekt - und auch nicht gerade kurz - gewesen, aber das hatte meinen Vater nicht davon abgebracht, sie weitere Male zu üben.

Obwohl ich anfangs, als ich zu den Cullens stoß, nicht einmal im geringsten hätte denken können, dass ich Carlisle und Esme irgendwann Mal als meine Eltern bezeichnen würde, so hatte ich dieses Denken schnell abgelegt.  
Nicht nur, weil sie mich von Anfang an wie ihre eigene Tochter behandelt hatten, sondern auch, weil ich mir keine besseren Eltern als die beiden vorstellen konnte.

„Ich muss mich noch immer daran gewöhnen, dass alle auf einmal so alt und menschlich aussehen", hörte ich auf einmal eine leise mir bekannte Stimme und nahm dann den passenden Geruch war.

Es war nicht der stinkende, beißende Geruch, den Gestaltwandler normalerweise mit sich trugen, sondern der eines normalen Menschen.  
Ich hatte mir nämlich die Freiheit genommen seinen Geruch etwas zu manipulieren und meinen eigenen gleich mit.  
Es war eine richtige Erleichterung, denn ich mochte es eigentlich, meine Zeit mit Seth zu verbringen.  
Deswegen hatte ich ihn auch nicht sofort bemerkt.  
Er kam auf mich zu und stellte sich, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, neben mich.

„Ich auch", meinte ich und sah kurz zu ihm rüber.

Mir kam der Tag vor fast zehn Jahren, als die ganze Familie Cullen sich entschlossen hatte das Internat hier zu erbauen und es dann zu führen, in den Sinn.  
Emmett hatte mal wieder einen seiner Scherze getrieben und es gleichzeitig geschafft, sich über seinen damals verhassten Mathelehrer zu beschweren, der seiner Meinung viel zu ungerecht zu ihm war.  
Mehr aus Spaß als Ernst hatte ich ihn dann gefragt, ob er es denn besser machen würde.  
Aus dem ganzen war dann eine riesige Diskussion geworden, bei der die ganze Familie mitmischte.  
Schlussendlich hatten wir innerhalb eines einzigen Tages den Plan für das Internat entwickelt.  
Meine Gabe war und ist der Grundbaustein bei der ganzen Sache.

„Ist es denn nicht anstrengend?", riss mich Seth mit seiner Frage aus meinen Gedanken.

Erst wusste ich nicht, was er meinte, dann verstand ich.

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich habe ständig Angst, dass nicht alle unter meiner Gabe stehen."

Sicher, in den letzten zehn Jahren hatte ich fast täglich trainiert, um meine Gabe zu perfektionieren, sodass es mich heute kaum noch Kraft kostete und ich normal meinem Alltag nachgehen konnte, aber dennoch war da noch immer eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mir zuflüsterte, dass meine Familie jederzeit auffliegen könnte, sollte ich einmal vergesse,n meine Gabe über einen der anderen zu legen.  
Und ich wäre Schuld!

„Deswegen brauchst du keine Angst haben. Wir alle wissen, dass du es kannst", sagte Seth voller Überzeugung in der Stimme, sodass ich ihm einfach glauben musste, und lächelte mich an.

Die kleine Zankerei im Besprechungszimmer war schon längst vergessen.  
Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, wechselte er gekonnt das Thema.

„Uh … jetzt kommt der interessante Teil", sagte Seth begeistert und grinste.  
„Auch du musst dich an die Regeln halten, Seth", meinte ich, doch sein Grinsen erstarb nicht.  
„Nicht an alle."

Genau in dem Moment verkündete Carlisle die Regel, an die Seth sich nicht zu halten hatte.  
Auch wenn ich stark bezweifelte, dass er sich an die anderen halten würde.

„An den normalen Wochentagen dürft ihr nach LaPush und Forks, an den Wochenenden bis nach Port Angeles. Es ist euch jedoch strikt untersagt, den Wald hinter dem Internat zu betreten, sollte keine Lehrkraft dabei sein", sagte Carlisle.

Am Ende des Satzes hatte seine Stimme einen kaum bemerkbaren, warnenden Unterton angenommen.  
Es war nämlich nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn irgendwelche kleinen Kinder durch den Wald spazierten, während die Wölfe in diesem umherstreiften.  
Immerhin mussten sie sich ja öfters verwandeln, damit sie nicht alterten.  
Außer Anthony eben, aber der würde sich nie verbieten lassen, sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln.  
Zudem waren Seth, Jake und Anthony nicht die einzigen Wölfe hier in der Umgebung.

„Das wäre wohl tatsächlich etwas unpraktisch, wenn du dich an diese halten würdest."

Nun musste ich auch grinsen.  
Jetzt, etwas aufmerksamer, folgte ich wieder Carlisles Rede.  
Gleich würde er die Lehrer und deren Fächer kurz vorstellen.

Als erstes rief er Esme auf das Podest, die die kleine Treppe zu diesem hochging und sich dann neben Carlisle stellte. Viel sagen musste er bei ihr nicht, da sie sich vorhin schon selbst vorgestellt hatte.

Als zweites kam Edward.  
Nach ihm Bella.  
Beide sahen aus wie dreißig.  
Dann Renesmee und Jake, die ich nicht älter als 25 hatte erscheinen lassen dürfen.  
Emmett und Rosalie, die wie Ende zwanzig aussahen und zum Schluss Alice und Jasper, die genauso alt wie die anderen beiden aussahen.

Auf Wunsch der anderen hatte ich dafür gesorgt, dass jedes Paar ungefähr gleich alt aussah.  
Mit den Worten, dass Carlisle allen Anwesenden ein erfolgreiches und schönes Jahr wünsche, beendete er seine Rede.  
Esme gab dann noch bekannt, dass auf dem schwarzen Brett, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Saales, die Zimmeraufteilungen hingen und alle Schüler sich um Punkt drei Uhr hier wieder zusammenfinden sollten, da es eine Führung durch das Internat geben würde.  
Ohne eine solche würde bestimmt kein einziger an seinem ersten Schultag den Weg in das richtige Klassenzimmer finden.  
Mal sehen wie viele es überhaupt schafften, ihr Zimmer zu finden.

„Lass uns gehen, Seth. Ich hab keine Lust auf das ganze Gedrängel", sagte ich, als die ersten Schüler sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben.

Er nickte nur und gemeinsam verließen wir den Saal.  
Seth machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, während ich mich in meines aufmachte.


	4. Zimmernachbarinnen - Violettas Sicht

_**Kapitel 3 -Zimmernachbarinnen**_

Violettas Sicht

Als eine der Letzten stand ich von meinem Stuhl auf, da ich lieber wartete, anstatt mich ins ganze Gedrängel zu stürzen.

Caroline – oder wie ich sie eher nennen sollte – Caro war wohl genauso wenig erpicht darauf, denn auch sie stand erst jetzt auf.  
Der Direktor und die ganzen Lehrer waren inzwischen schon gegangen.  
Mrs. Cullen hatte uns noch kurz erklärt, wo sich das Abteil für die Mädchen und die Jungen befanden, aber finden würden wir es selber müssen.  
Anscheinend wollten die uns hier testen oder sie machten sich einfach einen Spaß daraus.  
Das Erste erschien mir dann aber irgendwie logischer.

„Ich bin schon gespannt wer und wie meine Zimmernachbarin sein wird", sagte Caro und in normalen Tempo gingen wir auf das schwarze Pinbrett zu, vor dem nun kaum noch welche standen.

„Ich auch. Ich hoffe ich verstehe mich mit meiner. Ich habe, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nur wenig Lust mit einer Person zusammenzuleben, mit der ich nicht zurechtkomme", meinte ich und blieb dann stehen.

„Geht mir genauso", stimmte sie mir zu und warf einen Blick auf das Brett.

Neben den zwei Listen mit den Zimmeraufteilungen, war noch eine mit wichtigen Zeiten für Frühstück, Bettruhe und so weiter zu erkennen und ein Gebäudeplan.  
Ob es den auch zum Mitnehmen gab?, überlegte ich und sah mir die Liste an, die ich jetzt brauchte.

Sallivan … Sauter … Scharf … ah … da stand mein Name.

Neben diesem ein anderer und die Zimmernummer.  
Eine gewisse Maya Prakash und Zimmernummer 03.  
Vom Namen her, nahm ich an, dass sie indischer Abstammung war.  
Aber sicher konnte ich mir nicht sein.  
Bei meinem Namen würde jeder auch gleich auf eine andere Herkunft schließen.  
Nur nicht auf die Richtige.

„Oh … schade", kam es von der Seite und automatisch sah ich zu Caro.  
„Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn wir in ein Zimmer gekommen wären", erklärte sie, bevor ich fragen konnte.

Auch ich hätte mich gefreut, denn Caro schien ein nettes Mädchen zu sein.

„Wir haben bestimmt ein paar Kurse zusammen. Außerdem leben wir gemeinsam unter einem Dach. Wir können uns ja auch so sehen", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich augenblicklich hoch.

„Stimmt!"

Einen Nachteil hatte es jetzt doch gehabt, zu warten, um nicht ins Gedrängel zu kommen.  
Von den sechs Mädchen, die noch da gewesen waren, eingeschlossen mich, hatte keiner so wirklich die Ahnung wo wir hin mussten.  
Und alle anderen waren schon weg und hatten ihre Zimmer schon bestimmt gefunden.  
So kam es schließlich dazu, dass wir irgendwo zwischen zig Türen und mehreren Richtungsmöglichkeiten, unsere Koffer im Schlepptau, stehen blieben und uns ratlos ansahen.  
Nun ja, jetzt wusste ich wenigstens, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, die in unbekannten, großen Gebäuden nicht zurecht kam.  
Sehr tröstend war der Gedanke dann aber doch nicht, wenn ich ehrlich war.

„Keine Sorge, nach einiger Zeit finden Sie sich hier zurecht", erklang plötzlich eine melodisch klingende Stimme hinter uns.

Als ich mich halb umdrehte, erkannte ich Mrs. Whitlook, falls ich mich mit dem Namen nicht irrte.

„Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie die Zimmer finden."

Es folgte ein fast einstimmiges „Danke", dann folgten wir ihr brav.  
Wie sich herausstellte, hatten wir uns gar nicht so weit von dem Abteil für die Mädchen befunden.  
Fast daneben, ist halt auch daneben.  
Schließlich verabschiedete sich Mrs. Whitlook von uns und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Mit den Worten „Wir sehen uns später" verabschiede sich auch Caro fürs erste von mir, da sie so gut wie am anderen Ende des Flurs ihr Zimmer hatte.  
Mit einem mulmigen und gleichzeitig gespannten Gefühl drückte ich die Klinke der Tür mit der Nummer 03 runter und trat ein.  
Und dank meinem Koffer nicht gerade geräuschlos.  
Hinter mir schloss ich die Tür wieder und musterte das Zimmer kurz.  
Auf der einen Seite stand ein gemütlichaussehendes Bett, ein dunkler Schrank, ein Schreibtisch in der selben Farbe, auf dem ein Laptop lag, und ein kleines Regal.  
Die helle Wand war der perfekte Kontrast zu den dunklen Möbeln.  
Auf der anderen Zimmerhälfte die gleiche Ausstattung.

„Hey."

Die kleine Person, die auf einem der Betten gesessen hatte, erhob sich und kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf mich zu.

„Mein Name ist Maya. Ich freue mich schon auf unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier."

Sie wirkte so freundlich und offen, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als auch breit zurück zu lächeln.

Einen kurzen Moment musterte ich sie, was sie anscheinend auch tat.  
Ihre Haut war von einem hellen braun, während ihre Haare von einem sehr dunklen Braun, fast Schwarz, waren. Deswegen stachen auch die hellen, grünen Augen aus dem zierlichen Gesicht besonders heraus.

„Hey, ich bin Violetta. Wem sagst du das?", stellte ich mich schließlich auch vor.

Mein Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.  
Ich freute mich wirklich riesig auf meine Zeit hier und mit Maya als meine Zimmernachbarin würde das sicher eine gute Zeit werden.  
Immerhin schien sie nicht wirklich den Eindruck zu machen, als würde sie zu den Personen gehören, mit denen ich überhaupt nicht zurechtkam.  
Denn ich konnte weder etwas mit Zicken, noch mit selbstgefälligen Menschen etwas anfangen.  
Das war einfach nicht meine Welt, obwohl es auch Momente gab, in denen ich mal zickig werden konnte.  
Die gab es aber zum Glück nicht so oft.

Während ich nur ein paar Minuten später dabei war, meinen Klamotten auszupacken – wenn ich es nicht gleich tat, würden meine Sachen noch in den nächsten Monaten in meinem Koffer liegen bleiben – unterhielten Maya und ich uns. Sie selbst hatte ihren Koffer schon längst ausgepackt, was doch etwas verwunderlich war, denn so lange hatte sie gar nicht in dem Zimmer sein können, als ich gekommen war.  
Einen Koffer hatte ich ebenfalls nirgends entdeckt.  
Egal.

Die Zeit verflog nur so, während wir über alles Mögliche redeten.  
Mal ging es darum, woher wir kamen (mit ihrer Herkunft hatte ich doch Recht gehabt), mal was der andere für Lieblingsmusik oder Lieblingsbücher hatte.  
Ich sags mal so: Wir hatten ausreichend Gesprächsstoff, ohne, dass uns dabei langweilig wurde.

Kurz vor drei Uhr, verließen wir wieder das Zimmer.  
Zu meinem Glück hatte Maya einen viel besseren Orientierungssinn als ich, denn wir fanden ohne große Probleme den Weg zum Saal, in dem wir vorhin schon gewesen waren.  
Bestimmt war es keine schlechte Idee die Schüler im Internat herumzuführen, aber spätestens morgen früh, hätte ich sowieso vergessen wo was war.


	5. Das Ende des ersten Tages - Mayas Sicht

**_Kapitel 4 - Das Ende des ersten Tages_**

Mayas Sicht

Die Führung hatte nicht wirklich lange gedauert und war auch nicht sonderlich interessant gewesen.  
Was nur daran lag, dass ich schon alles in diesem schlossähnlichem Gebäude in und auswendig kannte.  
Aber dafür waren die Reaktionen der Menschen wirklich amüsant gewesen.  
Mit großen Augen hatten sie alles bestaunt und ein Großteil hat Esmes Erzählungen aufmerksam gelauscht.  
Es gab aber auch einige, die desinteressiert auf mich gewirkt hatten, was ich überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Immerhin war das ein wirklich schöner Ort, an dem sie jetzt leben durften.  
Verstehe einmal einer die Menschen.

Am Abend dann, während alle anderen und somit auch meine Zimmernachbarin beim Essen waren, lag ich mit dem Rücken auf meinem Bett und sah gen die weiße Decke.  
Ich hatte Violetta erzählt, dass ich keinen großen Hunger hätte.  
Sie hatte mir geglaubt, obwohl ich die leichte Skepsis in ihren Augen hatte erkennen können.  
Meine Zimmernachbarin gefiel mir; wie es aussah würde ich mich mit ihr gut verstehen.  
Kurz kam mir die Frage in den Sinn, ob Alice dafür verantwortlich war, dass gerade Violetta meine Zimmernachbarin ist. Und nicht jemand, mit dem ich mich schon von Anfang an nicht verstanden hätte.  
Es könnte aber auch Zufall sein.  
Vielleicht würde ich Alice deswegen heute noch fragen … mal sehen.  
Eigentlich könnte es mir auch egal sein.  
Es war gut wie es jetzt war und alle Mal besser, als wenn ich auf die anderen gehört hätte und mir ein Einzelzimmer genommen hätte.

Schritte näherten sich dem Zimmer, kurz darauf, nahm ich den entsprechenden Duft war.  
Der Duft ihres Blutes reizte das Monster in mir nicht sehr viel, was eine richtige Erleichterung für mich war.  
Violetta trat mit einem Lächeln in das Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
Ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln richtete ich mich dann auf und setzte mich in den Schneidersitz, sodass ich zu ihr sehen konnte.

„Und hat es geschmeckt?", fragte ich in einem lockeren Ton.  
Wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich auch gerne etwas gegessen.  
Aber leider ging das ja nicht.  
Es würde mir nicht schmecken und außerdem war die Methode, das Gegessene wieder aus dem Organismus zu bekommen, nicht gerade angenehm.

„Ja, sehr sogar. Das Alles ist aber noch so ungewohnt für mich", meinte sie und fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare.  
Im Gegensatz zu meinen Hüftlangen Haaren, gingen ihre ihr nur knapp bis yur Taille.

„Das glaub ich dir. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns hier schnell eingewöhnen werden."  
Auch ich musste mich an diese ganz neue Situation gewöhnen.  
Ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an und registrierte wie ihr Blick zu dem Laptop auf dem Tisch wanderte.

„Gehören die tatsächlich uns?", fragte sie noch immer ungläubig und wechselte somit das Thema.  
Ihre Worte entlockten mir ein leises Lachen.  
Denn automatisch dachte ich an ihr mehr als erstauntes Gesicht, als ich ihr vor der Führung erklärt hatte, dass jeder Schüler einen eigenen Laptop bekam, den er dann auch behalten dürfte.  
Anscheinend war Violetta so viel Luxus wirklich nicht gewohnt.  
Für mich war das inzwischen schon eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden.  
„Das hab' ich ernst gemeint", schmollte sie auf meine Reaktion, was dafür sorgte, dass ich dieses Mal lauter als zuvor lachte.

„Tut mir leid", brachte ich schließlich heraus.  
„Zu deiner Frage: Ja, die gehören tatsächlich uns."

Violetta stand wortlos von ihrem Bett auf, jedoch sah ich, dass sie lächelte und somit nicht beleidigt auf mich sein konnte oder etwas in der Art, und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, nachdem sie sich ihren Laptop genommen hatte.

„Was willst du machen", fragte ich interessiert und kam auf ihre Seite des Zimmers und setzte mich mit einem Meter Abstand neben sie.

„Ich hab' meinen Eltern versprochen, mich heute noch bei ihnen zu melden", meinte sie und fuhr den Laptop hoch, nachdem sie mich kurz angesehen hatte.  
„Eine einfache SMS hätte es meiner Meinung auch getan, aber naja", fügte sie noch hinzu und seufzte leise.  
Auf dem Laptopbildschirm erschien eine kompliziert aussehende Installationseinleitung und augenblicklich verzog sie verwirrt das Gesicht.  
Ihr stand regelrecht auf der Stirn geschrieben, dass sie keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Zeug hatte.

„Komm ich helf dir; ich hab' das bei meinem schon gemacht", bot ich ihr meine Hilfe an, die sie dann dankend annahm.

Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde waren wir endlich fertig.  
Die Technik von heute ist auch nicht mehr mal das, was sie einmal war.  
Weitere fünf Minuten später schaltete Violetta irgend so ein Videochatprogramm an, dessen Name mir nichts sagte.  
Ich brauchte so was auch gar nicht.  
Alle, die ich kannte, waren in meiner Nähe und, wenn mal nicht, dann reichte auch ein Handy aus, um mit ihnen zu kommunizieren.  
Die Kamera des Laptops projizierte einen weiteren, etwas kleineren Bildschirm in die Luft.  
Das Besondere daran war, dass er das Bild in 3D wiedergab.

Um sie nicht bei dem Gespräch zu stören, setzte ich mich wieder auf mein Bett und nahm mir ein Buch zur Hand und schlug es auf.  
Es war nicht sonderlich interessant und gelesen hatte ich es auch schon um die fünf Mal, aber es vertrieb einem wenigstens die Zeit.

„Stört es dich dann eigentlich nicht?", fragte Vio, bevor ich überhaupt anfangen konnte, zu lesen, und sah mich fragend an.  
„Ich kann natürlich auch Kopfhörer anziehen."

Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen.  
Zwei Personen, ein Gedanke.  
Ich wollte sie nicht bei ihrem Tun stören und sie mich nicht bei meinem.

„Nein, nein ist schon in Ordnung", winkte ich ab und entschied mich spontan eine Dusche zu nehmen.  
Eigentlich war das nicht nötig, außer, wenn ich schmutzig von der Jagd oder von was auch immer war– Schwitzen konnte ich ja nicht -, aber ich tat es trotzdem gerne und oft, weil ich das Gefühl, warmes Wasser auf meiner kalten Haut zu spüren liebte.

Nachdem ich Violetta in mein Vorhaben eingeweiht hatte, stand ich auf und ging mit neuen Sachen ins angrenzende Bad. Davor streifte mein Blick für eine ganz kurze Sekunde den zweiten Bildschirm, auf dem genau in dem Moment eine ältere Frau mit dunklen, kurzen Haaren auftauchte.  
Ganz sicher Violettas Mutter.

Eine ganze Weile stand ich unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser über meinen Körper laufen und konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass einige Wortfetzen von Violettas Gespräch zu mir herüber drangen.  
Auf eine Art und Weise war es faszinierend, ihnen zu zuhören.  
Während ihre Mutter und eine männliche Stimme auf russisch sprachen und zig Fragen stellten, redete und antwortete Violetta auf Deutsch.  
Beide Sprachen hatte ich im Laufe meiner Existenz gelernt, weswegen es kein Problem war, das Gesprochene zu verstehen.  
Ein Schmunzeln huschte über meine Lippen, als eine kindliche Stimme fragte, wann sie wieder Nachhause kommen würde.  
Es verschwand aber schnell wieder, als ich das Weinen eines anderen Kindes vernahm.  
Es mussten wohl ihre Geschwister sein.  
Noch kannte ich nicht alles über Violetta, aber wir hatten ja noch genügend Zeit uns richtig kennen zu lernen und Freundinnen zu werden.

Ihre Stimme klang etwas bedrückt, als sie schließlich antwortete.  
„Zu Weihnachten bin ich wieder Zuhause."  
Ganz leise murmelte sie noch ein „Vielleicht", sodass ich mir sicher war, dass nur ich es gehört hatte.

Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Gespräch ab und stieg aus der Dusche.  
Frisch angezogen und mit geföhnten Haaren kam ich schließlich wieder aus dem Bad.  
Gerade in dem Moment, als der projizierte Bildschirm verschwand.  
Perfektes Timing, Maya, dachte ich und grinste in mich hinein.

Einen kurzen Moment sah sie noch immer bedrückt aus, lächelte dann aber im nächsten Moment und sah dann zu mir.  
„Ich bin saumüde und geh jetzt schon ins Bett. Du brauchst aber keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen. Vor morgen Früh kriegt mich nämlich nichts und niemand so leicht aus dem Bett."  
Sie grinste mich leicht an und holte ihre Schlafsachen aus dem Schrank.  
„Jetzt versteh' ich, was alle immer mit Jetlag meinen", meinte sie noch, als sie wieder auf dem Bett saß und lachte sogar leise.  
Stimmte ja, so ein Flug von Deutschland in de USA war nicht gerade einfach … für einen Menschen zumindest.

„In Ordnung, mach ich aber trotzdem", grinste ich zurück.  
„So kann ich wenigstens mein Buch noch zu Ende lesen."

„Wie du meinst", sagte sie, inzwischen umgezogen, und kuschelte sich unter die hellblaue Decke.

„Gute Nacht, Maya."

„Gute Nacht, Violetta", gab ich zurück.

Bis Violetta eingeschlafen war, was nicht wirklich lange gedauert hatte, las ich das Buch weiter.  
Es war erst 21 Uhr, weswegen ich noch etwas Zeit mit den Leuten aus meiner Familie verbringen konnte, die irgendwann schlafen musste.  
Manchmal beneidete ich die vier – also Renesmee, Jake, Seth und Anthony -, dass sie für ein paar Stunden einfach abschalten konnten, während für mich der Tag nie wirklich zu Ende ging.  
Obwohl Violetta gemeint hatte, dass sie nichts so leicht wecken konnte, schlich ich vorsichtshalber so leise ich konnte aus dem Zimmer und machte mich auf den Weg in Seths Zimmer, das er ebenfalls mit einem Menschen teilte.  
Zu meinem Pech war gerade dieser Mensch noch wach.  
Nessie war bestimmt wieder bei Jake und Anthony wollte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt sehen, deswegen machte ich mich auf den Weg in Alice' und Jaspers Zimmer.

Anstatt Alice und Jasper, fand ich dort nur eine strahlende Alice, Bella und Rosalie vor.

„Mädchenabend", sang sie regelrecht und zog mich in das Zimmer, was ich lachend zuließ.


	6. Der erste Morgen & eine verlorene Wette

Hey :)  
Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Und würde mich über Lob UND Kritik freuen ;)

Hier noch der Sari, den Emmett für Mayas ersten Schultag ausgesucht hat:  
. /36f9bf02f95bb0b330b7c21780012ba1/tumblr_mk3vd583z 21s8qpwyo1_

LG Istorija  
_

**Kapitel 5 - Der erste Morgen und eine verlorene Wette**

Mayas Sicht

Als ich kurz vor dem Morgengrauen wieder mein Zimmer betrat, schlief Violetta noch immer seelenruhig und ich entschloss mich, noch etwas zu lesen.  
Mein Vorhaben war aber schnell vergessen, als ich einen mir nur allzu bekannten Sari ordentlich auf dem Bett liegen sah und einen Geruch aufschnappte, der auf keinen Fall in dieses Zimmer gehörte.  
„Emmett!", entfuhr es mir lauter, als beabsichtigt, sodass ich dachte, Violetta wäre deswegen aufgewacht.  
Ein Blick zur Seite verriet mir aber, dass sie noch immer schlief.  
Mit einem schnellen Satz stand ich neben meinem Bett, nahm den Zettel in die Hand und faltete ihn auf.

_Ich möchte, dass du diesen Sari heute anziehst  
und jeden, der dich anspricht, auf die gute, alte indische Weise begrüßt.  
Und nicht vergessen: Niemanden ein Wort von der Wette, Kleines._

Stand da in geschwungener, schöner Schrift geschrieben, die eindeutig als Emmetts zu erkennen war.  
Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, dann wusste ich, was das ganze hier sollte.  
Ich hatte vollkommen verdrängt, dass ich meine Wettschulden bei Emmett noch einlösen musste.  
Es musste aber auch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her sein, seit ich die Wette verloren hatte.  
Eine dumme noch dazu.  
Emmett und ich hatten darum gewettet, wer von den Wölfen als Erster von der Schule in Vancouver verwiesen wird. (Ich hatte auf Jacob getippt.)  
Anthony hatte das nach nicht einmal zwei Wochen geschafft und Emmett hatte somit die Wette gewonnen.  
Jedoch hatte auch er dann einen Schulverweis bekommen, weil er die Schlägerei provoziert hatte.  
Es war wirklich mehr als leichtsinnig von ihnen gewesen; sie hätten uns nämlich verraten können.  
Zumindest ist mir inzwischen klar, wenn man mit Emmett wettete, musste man genaue Regeln festlegen, sonst hatte man so gut wie verloren.

Gedankenverloren zerknüllte ich den Zettel in meiner Hand und steckte ihn in meine Hosentasche.  
Ich hob den langen, gelben Stoff von Bett auf und stellte fest, dass es keiner meiner Saris war, die ich in diesem Zimmer verstaute.  
Der Schrank in diesem Zimmer war viel zu klein für all meine Sachen, weswegen es mehrere extra Ankleidezimmer nur für die Cullenfrauen im Internat gab.  
Leise seufzte ich; ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als meine Wettschulden einzulösen.  
Es machte mir eigentlich nichts aus, die Tracht meines Heimatlandes zu tragen – ich tat es sogar sehr gerne -, aber der zweite Teil, den Emmett verlangte, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.  
Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass sein 'Wunsch' hätte schlimmer ausfallen können.  
Trotzdem würde ich wie ein Papagei zwischen lauter Raben auffallen.  
Ich wollte mir erst gar nicht vorstellen, was alle nach diesem Tag über mich denken würden.

Keine zehn Minuten später steckte ich in dem nicht gerade schlichtesten Sari, den ich als meinen Besitz bezeichnen konnte, und zwei bequemen, passenden Schuhen.  
Meine Tasche war schon gepackt, weswegen ich rein gar nichts zu tun hatte, außer Löcher in die Luft starrend auf meinem Bett zu sitzen.  
Kurz vor viertel vor sieben bemerkte ich wie Violetta langsam aufwachte und schließlich verschlafen die Augen zu einem leichten Schlitz öffnete.  
Wäre sie nicht von selbst aufgewacht, hätte ich sie spätestens um sieben geweckt.  
Als ihr Blick auf mich fiel, öffnete sie die Augen ganz und richtete sich auf.  
Verwirrung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als müsste sie sich erst daran erinnern, wo sie war.  
Dann lächelte sie aber.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte sie und gähnte herzhaft, den Blick noch immer auf mir ruhend.

Mein Verstand suchte nach einer passenden Beleidigung für Emmett, während ich wortlos aufstand.  
Wie ich Emmett kannte, würde er irgendwie einen Weg finden, um herauszufinden, ob ich meine Wettschulden richtig einlöste.

Außerdem wie sagte man schön: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden?

In Brusthöhe legte ich die Handflächen aneinander und meinen Kopf senkte ich leicht nach unten.  
„Namasté"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht überrascht, dann wurde ihr Lächeln sogar breiter.  
„Wir haben fast sieben Uhr. Ich wusste nicht, wann du aufstehen wolltest", meinte ich, um wieder etwas Normalität in diese ganze Situation zu bringen.

Violetta formte ein stummes „Oh" mit ihren Lippen.  
„Ich hab doch tatsächlich vergessen, einen Wecker für heute zu stellen."

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Du bist ja noch früh genug von alleine aufgewacht, sonst hätte ich dich einfach geweckt", meinte ich und grinste leicht.  
„Aber jetzt solltest du dich wirklich beeilen, wenn du noch vor Beginn des Unterrichts, was essen willst", fügte ich noch hinzu. „Ich geh jetzt schon, wenn es in Ordnung ist."  
Mein Blick wurde leicht fragend.

„Natürlich, ich will dich nicht aufhalten", sagte sie und stand auf.  
„Den Weg in den Speisesaal werde ich hoffentlich auch alleine finden."  
Ihren Lippen entwich ein leises Lachen, dann verschwand sie mit einem „Wir sehen uns irgendwann später" ins Bad.

Kurz darauf war auch ich aus dem Zimmer draußen und überlegte, mit was ich mich die nächste kanppe Stunde beschäftigen könnte.  
Schließlich entschied ich mich, bei Carlisle und Esme vorbeizuschauen.  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer versuchte ich, so gut es ging, keinem zu begegnen.  
Vor allem nicht Emmett.  
An ihrer Tür angekommen – Esme war alleine in dem Zimmer, wie ich riechen konnte - klopfte ich zaghaft, woraufhin ein leises „Komm ruhig herein, Maya" an mein Ohr drang.

„Du siehst wie immer wunderschön aus", begrüßte sie mich und zog mich in eine kurze, aber herzliche, Umarmung.  
Ich wollte schon etwas sagen, als mir Emmett Forderung wieder in den Sinn kam.

„Namasté, Esme", sagte ich, während ich die dazugehörige Geste tat.  
„Frag lieber nicht", kam es schnell von mir, als ich in ihr leicht verwirrtes Gesicht blickte.  
Ich hatte sie und die anderen Cullens erst einmal so begrüßt, und das war, als ich ihnen zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
„Wo ist Carlisle?", wollte ich wissen und setzte mich auf das weiße Sofa, welches in dem großen Zimmer in der Ecke stand. Esme setzte sich neben mich.

„Er bereitet sich vor", war ihre schlichte Antwort, was mir ein Schmunzeln auf die Lippen zauberte.  
Bei Carlisle musste alles perfekt sein, sogar, wenn es das eigentlich schon längst war.

Mit den Worten „Ich wünsch' dir heute viel Spaß", verabschiedeten Esme und ich uns knappe zehn Minuten vor acht. Während dem Weg zu meiner ersten Stunde – Musik bei Edward … ich meinte Mr. Mason – begegnete ich gleich zehn Schülern.  
Sieben von ihnen war ich dankbar, dass sie wortlos an mir vorbeigingen, und ich somit nichts sagen musste.  
Die Blicke versuchte ich dabei so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.  
Ich musste nur noch um eine Ecke biegen, dann wäre ich da, als Emmett auf einmal vor mir auftauchte.

„Guten Morgen, Maya", sagte er mit einem angedeutetem Grinsen.

„Namasté, Emmett."

Gott sei dank, war keiner außer uns hier, sonst hätte das alles bestimmt etwas seltsam gewirkt.  
Als ich wieder aufsah, waren seine Lippen nun zu einem ganzen Grinsen verzogen.  
Den Gefallen, ihm zu zeigen, dass mich das ganze jetzt schon nervte, würde ich ihm auf keinen Fall tun.  
Deswegen grinste ich frech zurück und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Was gar nicht so leicht war, da er um einiges größer als ich war.

„Danke, dass du mir den Sari in mein Zimmer gelegt hast. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte ihn verlegt und könnte ihn heute nicht anziehen", sagte ich so überzeugend wie ich konnte und ging an ihm vorbei.

Mein mehr als gutes Gehör verriet mir, dass er nach einem kurzen Zögern seinen Weg fortführte.  
Schließlich trat ich pünktlich mit dem Gong in den Klassenraum.  
Auch hier versuchte ich die Blicke zu ignorieren, die mir zugeworfen wurden, während ich mich auf einen der freien Plätze setzte. Nur bei Edwards ging das nicht, weil neben seinem wissenden Blick ein angehauchtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen meine Aufmerksamkeit einnahm.

„Ich freue mich sehr, Sie als Erster an ihrem ersten Tag im Forkswood – Internat begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte er ruhig lächelnd. Mein Name ist Edward Cullen. Ich werde Sie für dieses Jahr in Musik und Psychologie unterrichten", stellte er sich vor.  
"Damit ich mir ein besseres Bild von Ihnen machen kann, würde ich mich über eine kleine Vorstellungsrunde freuen", meinte er noch und lehnte sich locker mir dem Po an die Kante des Tisches.  
„Würden Sie bitte anfangen?"

Er deutete mit der Hand genau auf mich.  
Es reichte Edward wohl nicht, dass die vordere Reihe den Anfang machen sollte … nein … das musste natürlich ich machen!


	7. Mathe bringt nie etwas Gutes mit sich

**Kapitel 6 - Mathe bringt nie etwas Gutes mit sich**

Violettas Sicht

In der Nacht träumte ich ein Haufen an wirrem Zeug, an das ich mich kein bisschen mehr erinnern konnte, als ich langsam aufwachte.  
Müde öffnete ich meine Augen einen Schlitzbreit und sah eine Gestalt auf dem Bett gegenüber von mir sitzen.  
Etwas verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen nun ganz, richtete mich auf und sah auf die Gestalt mit dem Sari.  
Viel zu langsam kam in meinem Gehirn die Information an, dass ich mich in einem fremden Land befand und ab jetzt hier lebte und die Person auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers Maya war.  
Ihre heutige Erscheinung überraschte mich leicht, wenn ich ehrlich war.  
Denn gestern hatte sie noch normale Jeans und T-Shirt angehabt.  
Wobei ich zugeben musste, dass ihr solche traditionelle Kleidung sogar einen Tick besser stand, als die normalen Sachen.  
Es unterstrich ihre Schönheit auf eine eigene, faszinierende Art.  
Da konnte man schon beinahe neidisch werden.  
Unbewusst legte sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte ich schließlich und gähnte herzhaft, den Blick noch immer auf Maya ruhend.  
Meine Augen folgten ihr leicht verwirrt, als sie wortlos aufstand, die Handflächen in Brusthöhe aneinander legte und den Kopf leicht senkte.

„Namasté"

Vor Überraschung weiteten sich meine Augen etwas, dann musste ich aber breit lächeln.  
Also _so_ hatte mich bis jetzt noch keiner begrüßt.

„Wir haben fast sieben Uhr. Ich wusste nicht, wann du aufstehen wolltest", meinte sie, scheinbar um wieder etwas Normalität in diese ganze Situation zu bringen.

Mit den Lippen formte ich ein stummes „Oh", als mir in den Sinn kam, dass ich völlig vergessen hatte, einen Wecker zu stellen.  
In den letzten acht Wochen hatte ich immerhin keinen gebraucht, da Ferien gewesen waren.  
„Ich hab doch tatsächlich vergessen, einen Wecker für heute zu stellen", sagte ich und ärgerte mich über mich selbst.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Du bist ja noch früh genug von alleine aufgewacht, sonst hätte ich dich einfach geweckt", meinte Maya und grinste leicht.  
Seltsam … normalerweise war ich die geborene Langschläferin.  
Musste wohl an der neuen Umgebung liegen.  
„Aber jetzt solltest du dich wirklich beeilen, wenn du noch vor Beginn des Unterrichts, was essen willst", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
„Ich geh jetzt schon, wenn es in Ordnung ist."  
Sie sah mich leicht fragend an, sodass mein eigener Ärger schnell vergessen war und ich innerlich über ihre Worte schmunzeln musste.

„Natürlich, ich will dich nicht aufhalten", sagte ich und stand auf.  
„Den Weg in den Speisesaal werde ich hoffentlich auch alleine finden."  
Meinen Lippen entwich ein leises Lachen, wegen dem Bild, das sich langsam in meinem Kopf formte.

Hoffentlich fand ich wirklich den Weg.  
Notfalls würde ich eines der anderen Mädchen fragen.  
Dann verschwand ich mit einem „Wir sehen uns irgendwann später" ins Bad.  
Kurz bevor ich in die Dusche stieg, hörte ich noch wie die Tür des Zimmers leise ins Schloss fiel.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stand ich wieder mit türkiser Röhrenjeans, Blümchenbluse und schwarzer Strickjacke bekleidet in meinem Zimmer.  
Meine Haare hatte ich mir, wie meistens auch, zu einem seitlichen Zopf zusammengebunden.  
Nachdem ich noch Block und Mäppchen in meine Tasche gepackt, meinen Stundenplan vom Tisch genommen und in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, verließ ich das Zimmer und blieb unschlüssig in dem langen Flur stehen.

„Morgen, Violetta!"  
Ich drehte mich leicht erschrocken um und lächelte dann, als ich erkannte wer mich da gegrüßt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Caro. Morgen, Sarah", grüßte ich zurück und ging mit den beiden Mädchen zum Speisesaal.

Dort angekommen, setzten wir uns, nachdem sich jede von uns etwas zu Essen geholt hatte, an einen der runden Tische, an dem bereits vier weitere Personen saßen.  
Drei Jungen und ein Mädchen.  
Schon gestern beim Abendessen hatten wir sieben zusammengesessen und ich war mir sicher, dass wir es auch in der nächsten Zeit tun würden.  
Bevor ich anfing, mein Müsli in mich hinein zu löffeln, ließ ich meinen Blick kurz suchend durch den großen Saal schweifen.  
Maya war nicht hier; vermutlich musste sie schon längst fertig mit Frühstücken sein.

„Was hast du als erstes?", fragte mich Caro, als wir uns auf dem Weg zu den Klassenräumen befanden.

„Mathe", antwortete ich, da ich meinen Stundenplan noch gut in Erinnerung hatte.  
Keine Ahnung wer auf den bescheuerten Gedanken gekommen war, Mathe in den ersten zwei Stunden zu machen.  
Und da das hier nicht Deutschland war, sondern die USA, musste ich mir diesen Schrecken fünf Mal die Woche antun.

„Und du?", fragte ich zurück.

„Englisch."

„Das hätte ich jetzt auch gerne", seufzte ich und holte meinen Stundenplan raus, da ich die Raumnummer vergessen hatte.

Zu meiner Überraschung war es genau das, an welchem wir beinahe vorbei gelaufenwären, hätte ich Caro nicht gesagt, dass ich hier rein musste.  
Nach einer unerwarteten, kurzen Umarmung ihrerseits, betrat ich den doch recht großen Raum.  
Alle Plätze außer einem Tisch waren schon besetzt.  
Ich setzte mich an den freien Zweiertisch am Fenster in der Mitte und sah nach draußen durch das Fenster.  
Der Ausblick war wirklich schön.  
Alles hier war so grün.  
Erst als es plötzlich ganz leise wurde, drehte ich mich um und bemerkte, dass der Lehrer eingetreten war.  
Mein Platz blieb leer.

Naja … dann würde ich eben wenigsten in Mathe die Ruhe vor viel zu geschwätzigen Sitznachbarn haben.

Mr Whitelock stellte sich noch einmal vor, nachdem er seine Tasche auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Dann waren wir mit dem Vorstellen dran.  
Und ich war mir sicher, dass es nicht das einzige Mal heute sein würde.

Gerade als sich ein Junge namens Evin vorstellte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Junge trat ein.  
In seinem Gesicht war nicht die kleinste Spur zu erkennen, dass es ihm peinlich war, dass er einfach so reingeplatzt war und ihn jetzt alle regelrecht anstarrten.  
Grund dafür war aber auch wohl, dass er wirklich gut aussah.  
Dunkle rotbraune, kinnlange Haare, die mich an Bronze erinnerten, umrandeten das markante, leicht gebräunte Gesicht, das zugleich sanft und weich wirkte.  
Von hier aus konnte ich seine Augen nicht genau erkennen, aber es musste vermutlich ein dunkles Braun sein.  
Er war eindeutig größer als ich … bestimmt 1,90 m … und hatte einen Körper, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er oft Sport trieb.  
Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Er sah wie einer dieser Kerle aus, dem ein Großteil aller Mädchen zu Füßen lagen oder in diesem Fall noch liegen würden.

„Sie sind zu spät, Mr Black", riss mich Mr Whitelocks Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Kurz musste ich mich versichern, dass ich richtig gehört hatte, denn er hatte tatsächlich Black gesagt.  
So hieß doch einer der Lehrer auch.  
Okay, Black war ein Allerweltsname.  
Aber wenn ich den Kerl vorne an der Tür und diesen Mr Black verglich, musste ich zugeben, dass einige Ähnlichkeiten festzustellen waren.

Lange dachte ich darüber jedoch nicht nach, da Mr Whitelock ihn aufforderte, sich zu setzten.

Natürlich auf den freien Platz direkt neben mir, da kein anderer frei war.  
Er würdigte mich keines Blickes, als er den Stuhl nach hinten schob und sich setzte.

„Lassen Sie uns forfahren", sagte der Lehrer und schon ging das Vorstellungstheater weiter.

Nachdem das endlich überstanden war, prüfte Mr Whitelook auf welchem Stand wir uns in Mathe befanden.  
Sein Mittel: Ein Test!  
Wirklich anspruchsvoll fand ich ihn jetzt nicht wirklich, aber wenigstens schlug er die Zeit tot.  
Der Test wurde eingesammelt und Mr Whitelock fing an, die Matheücher zu verteilen.  
Während er das tat, unterhielten sich die meisten – mit Ausnahme halt, der gerade vorne am Pult stand.

„Hey", sagte ich zu meinem Tischnachbar, da mir langweilig war und ein kleines Gespräch weder ihn noch mich umbringen würde.

Er saß leicht schräg zu mir, sodass ich nur ein Teil seines Profils sehen konnte, und drehte sich auch nicht um, als er dann ein murrendes „Hey" über die Lippen brachte.  
Also wenn man mit jemanden sprach, konnte man einem doch wenigstens aus Höflichkeit ins Gesicht sehen.  
(Und nein, ich dachte das nicht nur, weil er ein schönes Gesicht hatte und ich hätte es betrachten können, wenn er sich umgedreht hätte.)

„Mein Name ist Violetta, und deiner?", fragte ich und lehnte mich etwas im Stuhl zurück.

„Anthony", antwortete er schlicht und schwieg.

Irgendwann wurde es mir zu blöd und ich versuchte nicht noch einmal, ihn anzusprechen.

Rechtzeitig zum Gong hatte der letzte Schüler sein Mathebuch und wir hatten erst mal fünf Minuten Pause.  
Da wir in diesem Raum auch die nächsten zwei Stunden hatten, blieb ich sitzen.  
Anthony jedoch stand auf und ging an einen Tisch mit zwei Blondinen und redete mit ihnen.  
Nein … er redete nicht nur mit ihnen; er flirtete!

Und nein, mein Ego war deswegen nicht verletzt.  
Nur weil er mit diesen zwei Blondinen sprach und mit mir nicht.

Schlussendlich musste ich mir eingestehen, das mein Ego einen kleinen Kratzer davon getragen hatte.  
Einen ganz ganz kleinen, wirklich ...


End file.
